Volver a empezar
by chikyu XD
Summary: El despertar no tan agradable de una, y unos sentimientos q fueron suprimidos renacen en un pequeño momento para la otra, mi primer fic como tal XD, HitsuHina e IchiHime, sino les gusta el segundo imaginen q Inoue es Rukia X3, y no se si mas parejas  D
1. Prologo

Konnichiwaaa!, este es mi segundo fic, el primero no lo van a conseguir porque se perdió junto con mi laptop TT-TT, no sé si algún día me la vallan a arreglar y lo pueda subir T-T, así q en teoría este es mi primero X3

La historia se basa en lo q paso en el manga 392, tengo la idea de este fic desde el día q salió ese manga, pero no lo había podido subir ya q no tenía compu y después cuando llego esta no tenía Microsoft Office :s, x lo cual puede q no concuerde mucho con lo nuevo q ha salido en el manga

Algún error ortográfico o en la narración háganmelo saber XD

Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a Shiro-Chappy, ya q el primer fic q lei fue de ella X3

Ahora sin más q decir aparte de q Bleach no es mío pueden empezar a leer =3

* * *

><p><strong>¨Prólogo¨<strong>

En el centro de una habitación de tonos opacos se encontraba una joven de cabellos color chocolate reposando tranquilamente, por el aspecto que tenía parecía que había dormido por un muy largo tiempo, su delicado cuerpo estaba conectado a un gran número de aparatos, lo cual le daba un aspecto de que si era tocada podía quebrarse.

No muy lejos de aquella habitación se encontraba el recién recuperado capitán Hitsugaya a paso rápido, el cual se detuvo al estar frente a la puerta, empezó a debatirse si entraba o no, se moría de ganas de entrar, de saber si estaba bien, que se recuperaría, pero no, la culpa no lo dejaba hacerlo, lo que había hecho no tenía perdón, no podía entrar después de lo que había hecho ¿Y si se despertaba? ¿Qué le iba a decir?

Mientras que el joven capitán se seguía haciendo preguntas, una joven de cabellos naranja y ojos grises entraba contenta a su departamento, seguida de un joven de cabellos del mismo color, solo que un poco más oscuro, y ojos color avellana.

─ ¡Ohhhh! ¡Kurosaki-Kun, esta exactamente igual a como lo deje!

─Es que todos queríamos que te volvieras a sentir como en casa─ respondió él.

─ ¡Arigato minna!─Exclamó ella

─Vamos, no fue nada Orihime-Chan ─Decía una mujer de grandes atributos, seguida de un chico de gafas y cabello negro, un chico alto de origen mexicano, un chico de una melena roja amarrada en una coleta y una chica de baja estatura, cabello negro y ojos morados.

─ ¡Pero no era necesario que se tomaran la molestia de arreglarlo todo!

─ Vamos Inoue-San, no fue nada─ Decía Ishida.

─ No, enserio gracias─ Insistía Orihime.

─ Ya basta de charla, dejemos a Inoue sola un momento mientras se instala─ Intervino el pelirrojo en la conversación.

─ Está bien Renji, Orihime, ¡No creas que te vas a librar así de nosotros!─ Exclamo Matsumoto.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Dentro de un rato venimos Orihime!─Exclamo contenta Rukia.

─ ¡Voy a llamar a Ikaku, a Yumichika, a Kira…!─Matsumoto continuo diciendo otra gran cantidad de nombres mientras salía del apartamento.

Cuando el apartamento quedo solo cierta pelinaranja soltó un suspiro, mientras el apartamento era sumido en un incómodo silencio.

─Bueno, yo también me voy, Sayonara Inoue─ Se despidió el pelinaranja.

─Sayonara Kurosaki-Kun, y gracias por todo.

─Ya te dije que no es nada─ Respondió el apenado.

Ya estando sola se dispuso a arreglarlo todo y acomodar sus cosas para luego sentarse a pensar un rato mientras en los pasillos de la cuarta división el joven capitán finalmente había optado por la opción de entrar, sabía que no era buena idea por lo que había hecho, pero no podía aguantarse esas ganas que tenia de verla, fue acercando sus manos lentamente a la perilla para poder abrirla, sabiendo que al hacerlo ya no había vuelta a atrás.

* * *

><p>Bueno ese es el prólogo, q tal?<p>

Quieren matarme? Los deje con la intriga? Pues exprésenlo en un review X3

Sayo n.n

_**ATT: *Chikyu-Chan XD***_


	2. capitulo 1: el despertar

Konnichiwaaa!, buenop, con tres personas a las cuales les guste el fic, aparte de mi ¨querida¨ hermana me basta n.n

Lamento si tarde en subirlo, esq el cole me tenía full

Inner: si claro, y la flojera no hizo nada

Yo: (Metiéndole un zape) bueno, ahora si disfruto mis ¨Vagaciones¨ X3 y aprovecho y les subo el cap.

Sin más preámbulos aquí el cap. X3

* * *

><p><strong>¨Capitulo 1: El despertar¨<strong>

Del otro lado de la puerta una joven de delicada figura despertaba de su largo sueño, dejando al descubierto unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada y miro a su alrededor extrañada, ¿Qué hacia ella en una de las habitaciones de la cuarta división?, ¿Qué había ocurrido?, ¿había sufrido un accidente?, no sabía que pasaba, solo estaba segura de una cosa, tenía que descubrir que pasaba.

Repentinamente su mente quedo en blanco al recordar la serie de hechos que habían pasado anteriormente, ¿Por qué?, esa era la única pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza ahora, ella ya sabía la respuesta, solo que no lo quería aceptar, ¿Cómo pudo su mejor amigo de la infancia, su Shiro-Chan, darle la espalda de esa manera, atravesarla?, estaba devastada.

Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus aguados y algo rojos ojos cuando un ruido repentino la saco de sus pensamientos, miro rápidamente la puerta para divisar una figura que reconocería en cualquier lado, era él.

No tardaron en salir más lágrimas, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se mostraba de esa forma ante él? ¿Por qué no podía cambiar, dejar de ser esa niña llorona que se asusta por todo?

Mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ya hinchados ojos, ya no lo soportaba más, no soportaba verlo, lo más probable es que solo viniera a burlarse de ella, ¿Por qué no la dejaba tranquila? ¿Qué acaso ya no le había hecho suficiente daño? ¿no le bastaba con saber que estaba allí por su culpa?

No quería escuchar sus burlas, así que salió corriendo hasta donde sus pies pudieran, él la seguía y la llamaba, ella lo único que quería en ese momento era alejarse lo más posible de él.

El, mientras la seguía solo se podía preguntar ¿Por qué tuvo que entrar?, si no lo hubiera hecho ella estaría bien, ¿Por qué siempre tendría que empeorar las cosas?, solo estaba seguro de una cosa, tenía que alcanzarla.

En eso, él estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que la perdió de vista, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde, definitivamente su día no podía empeorar, ahora tenía que encontrarla antes de que algo malo le pasara, o nunca se lo perdonaría.

* * *

><p>Bien que tal estuvo el primer cap, ¿se entiende mejor?, en fin voy a tratar de mejorar la redacción.<p>

Lamento si esta corto, pero como ya dije el fic ya lo tenía desde hace mucho, estaba escrito en una libreta, escribía en ella cuando me aburría en clase X3

Inner: Vaga ¬¬

Yo: (le da el golpe de su vida) bien, como iba diciendo ahora q tengo tiempo actualizare mucho más seguido, tengo varios caps. Mas escritos, aunq son algo cortos, pero cuando termine de pasar todos los de la libreta los voy a empezar a hacer más largos XD

Bien voy a buscar al Inner de repuesto ya q él otro esta fuera de servicio X3

Inner de repuesto: Chocolate :3

Yo: (abrazando al nuevo Inner) yo también =3, donde estuviste toda mi vida, creo q debo dejar a Inner fuera de servicio más seguido (Con cara macabra XD)

Ambas: Esperamos reviews, Y CHOCOLATES! X3, onegai ^-^

Sayo n.n

_**ATT: *Chikyu-Chan XD***_


	3. AVISO!

Pues esto es solo un aviso, la verdad es q como seguramente ya se habran dado cuenta deje de continuar la historia hace mucho tiempo y pues... la verdad es q paso tanto tiempo q perdi la inspiracion para esta historia totalmente, ademas de q olvide lo q queria hacer con ella desde un principio, por ende aunq la continue no tendria un final definido, no sabria q ponerle y por eso e decidido dejarla, tal vez si algun dia se me ocurra algo la continue pero hasta ahora no, no la borrare ya q al ser la primera historia q escribi le tengo algo de cariño por eso aprendi de mi error y la proxima vez no subire algo hasta q tenga un final definido, lo siento mucho ToT

Me despido con tristesa u.u

ATT: Chikyu-Chan ^-^


End file.
